


Angel

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Marvel - Freeform, loki isn't such a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95





	1. Prequel- His Angel

**_His Angel_ **

Loki’s POV

The first time I met her the human that was an accident. I was walking around New York when I had bumped into her. I had thought she was nothing, but a stranger in my mind a worthless human.Yet I had no idea that she would be the ruler of my world.  Her red mid back long hair was curled that day and her caramel with gold flecked eyes. She was wearing her regular black capelet jacket and dark green jeans. I had said something to her that made her mad and she kicked me with her black combat boots. It was that day that day when I first became interested in a human. I became a staker following this strange girl around since she only called me a blind blundering fool. 

 

It’s been months since that incident and she has yet to notice me. Though something seems too be wrong with her lately. Today she kept walking around mindlessly. I never wanted to deal with her in person, but when she walked into oncoming traffic I had to pull her out of the way.  

“Huh, who are you?” she asks in a apathetic voice and look plastered on her face. 

“I’m…. Luke,” I lie too her for some odd reason. This is the first time that I’d lied about who I am too a human before about who I am. I’ve always been proud for who I am. 

“Ohhh… Thank you, Luke. you pulled me from getting hit by a car.” she puts her hand to her head as she looks at me smiling. 

“It was nothing,” you worthless human, “Though are you okay, miss?”

Alright, I'll play the gentlemen. 

Still the way she smiles after that is absolutely adorable that I can’t help, but to become fascinated with her even more. In all this time I’ve never seen such a shy and happy smile on her face. It almost melts my heart if there really is one in my chest. Though when that smile was gone it was only replaced by something that you’d only see on a dying man’s face. 

“How about I buy you a coffee, Luke, as a thank you?”

“Ummm… sure,” I answer somewhat confused. 

She pulls me to a small coffee shop around the corner. She orders 2 regular black cups of coffee and some scones. I’m not sure how long we sit there in a compatible silence. Though when we start talking it rather simple things that are almost mindless. Though even with me being a god me and this girl are a lot alike. Though when the news came on and they started talking about the avengers the look on her face only said awe and admiration. 

“Aren’t they amazing?” she asks. 

“Sure, if you're in that type of thing?”

“They saved New York a while back from that Alien invasion and that nasty god, Loki.”

“I’m sure he’s not that bad of a person… god.”

“He killed my father in his attack of Shield. Though my father was just a scientist it’s still his fault that my father is now buried next to my mother. I’m all alone until I die.”

“I’m sure that’s just an exaggeration. If you’d like I’ll be by your side.”

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and a quivering lip, “Really… I’m glad though it won’t be for that much longer.”

“What do you mean?”

She looks at me shocked, “It’s nothing.”

“Luke, do you have a cellphone. It’d be nice if we can arrange a meeting later.”

“Sure…” crap a cellphone. Maybe I have a spell somewhere I can create one for myself. Oh what the hell. 

In a matter of seconds I hand her a phone, “Here.”

She smiles up at me as she types into it her information and then hands it back too me, “Just message me whenever you want just tell me it’s you when you do.”

I nod my head as I look at her face talking in how tired she looks even though it’s only the middle of the day. Though she tell me she’s about to head home I make her agree too let me walk her home so I know she’ll get home alright without me having too follow her in the shadows like I always do. 

Before I leave her at the door she realizes something, “Ohhh… by the way my name is Mira.”

I smile, “Alright, hi Mira my name is Luke.”

 

Mira and I had had spent a lot of time together and I find out she’s an author. Her goal is to write a top seller before she dies. Though she keeps making it sound like she’s going to die rather soon. Our time together is at coffee shops and watching movies, which I ‘pay’ for us to get in. 

“Luke, I can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?”

“I work at a magazine for a side job and I just found out that I get to interview the avengers tomorrow. Would you like to come with me, John.”

Shit, if I go with her I’ll be found out, but if I don’t I won’t get too spend anytime with her. Also what if she somehow figures out who I am on her own? She thinks Loki is a disgusting monster from the few times that I’ve been brought up she’s only talked about hating us with all our might.

“I’d like too but I have work tomorrow,” I try to lie too her.

“Wow, so you actually work for a living,” she picks on me. 

“Yeah, I do though I don’t work that much,” I lie through my teeth once again to her. 

“Well is it alright that I message you when I’m done. You can pick me up and we can hangout after I’m done.”

“Yeah, that sounds fine with me,” I answer her happy that I’ll still get to spend time with her tomorrow… “Though what time do you want too meet up?”

“Ummm… The interview is supposed to be at noon so we can meet up at 4 or 5.”

“Sounds perfect then I’ll take you out for dinner and everything. I have a good restaurant in mind that I think you’ll really like.”

Her eyes brighten at the idea of food if there’s something more that she loves more than reading and writing and that’s food. So I can’t help but to smile at her at the idea that she’ll enjoy this more than anything. 

“Luke, I can’t help but to think that there’s something that we can do in the meantime.”

“There’s a lot of things, but it’s all up too what you feel like.”

“Let’s just head to my place for now. I’ll whip up something good for the two of us.”

“Of course, that sounds rather nice. It’d be the most relaxing of the days that we’ve spent together I bet.”

“It will be won’t it,” she answers rather calmly. 

It’s true that it’s is relaxing. We just sit around on her couch. She’s lying there half asleep with her legs propped up on my lap. It would have bothered me a while ago, but for some reason it doesn’t at least with her. Still it’s comfortable being this close to her. For some reason this human woman brings out the best in me. It’s been a long time since something like that had happened like this. A time that I’d be calm being around  person so calmly. 

“Luke, will you tell me something about yourself? Please will you.”

I don’t want too tell her about myself, but I want her too feel like she can truly trust me. 

“I was adopted as a child. I was a very happy child thanks to my adopted mother. I have a brother that I despise though he is my mother’s son. My father I hate the most in the world. I have always felt like it’s his fault that I was taken from my family. I was only a small baby when I was brought into my family, but that family was not my own. That family is the only one that I’ve known in my life.”

She smiles sadly as she hears me speak the small part of who I am. Though I don’t want her to know that I’m the man that killed her father, that caused her father’s death. Though she never told me who he was exactly.

 

It’s about noon and I know that she’s at the Avengers little base, and for the first time I want to go there and risk it all cause I miss her. It’s only been about 12 hours since I left her apartment. Though I wanted to stay, but for some reason I haven’t been trusting myself around her for a lot of reason. There’s a lot of reasons for that as well. 

I sigh as I sit in her apartment that I had yet again broke into while she’s away. I look at her bookshelf as I notice that there is hundreds books all on all kinds of different subjects. it all covers on folklore too medical, science to magic. I pick the book that she has on Norse mythology and history. It's’ rather fascinating what humans will believe is the truth about us, though there is some to these stories.   

I can’t say how many of her books I read through before I notice that it’s three and my phone is going off. 

“Hello,” I answer it and of course it’s from Mira’s phone. The only person who has my phone number. 

“Is this Luka?”

“Who is this?”

“Sorry Luke this Steve Rodgers. I’m calling cause Miss. Mira Jones had said your name and to call you before she collapsed. If you could, could you please come to the Avenger’s tower?”

For Odin’s sake, “Of course I’ll come.”

Why did I just say that? Mira is hurt. Remember you promised to be with her whenever she was in any kind of pain either if she was just lonely or something bad was happening. 

I arrive at the tower and look up as I smooth out the jacket and I sense where Mira is. I focus as I teleport to her side. I find her with her eyes squeezed shut and I can tell she’s in a great amount of pain. Her hand is hanging off the side of the bed and I take it in my own. Her red hair streaked with black is almost floating on her pillow making her look like an angel. Though her face is a sickly pale I know that if she opened her eyes her eyes would be bright and maybe she’d even have color too her cheeks. No matter what she is the true meaning of beauty. 

She whispers my ‘name’ and I smile as I answer, “I’m here Mira. I won’t leave your side.”

I sit at her side as my phone goes off again this time I know it’s not Mira calling me. They must have taken my number from her phone.  I simply take the contraption and turn it off since I have no need for it to be turned on. 

Mira starts stirring and she looks even more like she’s in a great amount of pain. I shoot up and place my free hand on her forehead like in the movies as I move too be cupping her cheek. 

“Come on, Mira, you’re strong. Whatever is wrong you’ll find a way to fight it.”

“Loki,” When I hear my brother speak my name I turn around actually surprised. 

I was too focused on Mira too notice someone come into the room.

“Loki,” my idiot brother shouts at me once again, “Why are you here?”

I look at him, but I end up looking at Mira again seeing her face in pain and her eyes flickering as she seems too dream.

“I had to come for her,” I answer truthfully. 

“What are you speaking of? What are you planning to use this human girl for?”

I look at him shocked and appalled by the very idea of using her for something like that. 

“I’d never use her like that,” I answer letting the annoyance and anger leak out. 

“Luke,” I hear Mira speak not mumble. 

I turn around to see her caramel gold eyes looking at me confused, “Mira, what’s wrong?”

“Luke… Did you lie to me? Are you really Loki?”

I look at her scared as I watch tears fall from her eyes, “Are you really Loki? The man that had killed my father?”

I look at her afraid and Thor destroys any chance that I could to save myself from her knowing the truth, “Loki! Leave.”

The look that Mira’s face twists me scares me. Mira is my light my angel she can’t hate me. 

“Leave. Leave me alone, Luke… No, I mean Loki. Leave I never want too see you again,” the way her voice cracks as she tries to hold back hr tears breaks my heart. 

“Mira, listen to me.”

“No! I’d never want to listen too you speak any more lies to me. I believed you. I had fallen in love with you, but yet hearing who you are breaks my heart. I feel as if I had betrayed my family. You had killed my father and I had fallen in love with you and believed the lies that you’ve told. Was this just another joke too pass your time? Do you take joy in destroying others like this?”

“I’d never hurt you purposely. Mira, listen everything that I’ve told you is the truth  everything, but my name,” I tell her biting back my tears and the anger towards my brother. 

“Loki, please leave me alone. I don’t want to ever see your face again.”

I sigh as I let a single slip down my cheek, “Alright, Mira. Though I promised to stay by your side until the day you die… I’ll leave you alone. Though I want to know the way that you felt being with me I felt the same.”

Before more can be said I teleport away from them. 

 

Mira’s POV

I can’t believe it. Luke is really Loki… Loki is Luke. Luke I had fallen in love with. That means that I had fallen in love with Loki. though what he said. I want to believe it. I want to believe that he loves me the way he was around me is really who is. The childish joke playing man that is serious but caring. Please have Loki be like that. Have Loki be that man that I had fallen for. …… I’m sorry father. I truly am sorry. I’ll see you soon though and I’ll apologize in person.

Loki’s POV

I lean against the Avenger’s tower as I think it’s been only a week since Mira had found out about me. Still I visit her at night reading too her and telling her stories from my childhood. Letting her know everything about myself. 

“Loki,” I hear Iron man speak out. 

I look over to see that the Captain and my brother was at his side. Their stance said they’re not here to fight, but I know that their ready to if needed to.  

“What do you want?”

“We want to talk to you about Miss. Mira Jones.”

“Fine,” I answer as I follow them into the tower. 

As we walk into some conference looking room Stark sits by a computer as he looks at me he asks, “Do you know why Miss. Jones fainted?”

I shake my head, “No… She was always afraid to tell me. I think it’s cause she was afraid that I’d know the time limit that we would have together. it was her escape from the truth.”

“All Miss. Jones has done since she’s got her is write it’s rather noble of her. She had us go get her computer so she’d be able to continue her story she’s been working on since she met you about a month or so.”

“Stark you better just get too the real part of why you asked me to come in here,” I order him. 

“Fine, Loki Miss. Jones is sick. She’s dying.”

I look at them as I bite, “I know that. I could sense it on her the day we met. I didn’t ask because I didn’t want a time limit of what I’d get with her.”

“Do you know that she has a tumor. It’s in her lungs and heart. She’ll die more than likely gasping for air.”

I walk to the table as I slam my hands on it as I yell, “She won’t. I’ll find a way to save her. Mira won’t die even if I have to , to save her…. I need her.”

I teleport out of the room too Mira’s apartment. I pull out my book of magic once again as I start to flip through it I only feel anger and annoyance on anyway that I can save Mira. I need Mira…. Wait…. Mira the angel that seemed to be saving me without even knowing so. She’s my angel even if she’s starting to fall apart. I will find her pieces and piece her back together. For I… I love that human. I love Mira. Wow… I’d never think that something like that would ever happen. 

 

It’s night once again and I slip into modern human clothing. I had pulled on the green shirt that Mira had given too me. I slip on regular jeans slipping on a simple belt with what looks like my horns as a buckle. I smile sadly as I think at this was what she’d like me too dress up as. She always hated my dress shirts and plain black pants. 

Still I teleport to Mira too find that she’s awake. 

“Loki,” she gasps as she sees me appear in front of her. “Loki, why are you here?”

I don’t want to lie too her so I sigh as I sit down, “I promised I’d be with you until you die, but since you didn't want too see me… I’d come while you’d be asleep and read too you telling you stories about myself. You know this is true don’t you.”

She looks at me as she answers, “I know I was awake a few of the times, but I never had the courage to tell you… At least until now. Though Loki why are you dressed like that?”

“This is the shirt you gave me. I always wear it when I come too see you. You always said I look better when I’d dress like this.”

She smiled as she sits up and I see she’s in pain, “Mira, lay back down alright. I don’t want you to be causing yourself any more pain. So you have cancer.”

She looks at me shocked then she only has a sad smile, “Yes… If I counted properly I only have about 2 more months to live or is it less than that?”

She scoffs as she starts crying, “I can’t stand this, Luke… Loki. I hate it. I’d like to spend more time with you. I’d love that. I’d love to be with you for eternity. Though I don’t even know if you’d even miss me when I die? I’ll just be a tiny speck as a human. ”

“Mira, I’ll miss you. Of course I would, but we need to worry about that cause could eternity together. I believe I know a way. Please just don’t die until I find a way to save you then I’ll find a way for we can be together for that long.”

She smiles sadly as she reaches out towards me and I can’t help, but to move closer as I take her hand into my own. She smiles as she moves her other hand too my cheek. 

“Loki, tell me why do you keep seeing me like this. I’m just a frail human.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve always had the guts to talk back too whoever you’d want too. You are anything but frail. You may think so, but you’re stronger than I.”

At those words she pulls herself up to wrap her arms around my shoulders letting go of both my hand and cheek. I pull away from her shocked before I can ask more she kisses me softly as she looks me in the eye. I can tell she wants to cry, but why I’m not sure. 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I have to ask you to break your promise. After tonight you are too never show yourself here again.”

I’m not sure, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but I still obey her for she’s my queen. 

 

It’s been a few days since she had basically ordered me to stay away and my wall that I built to control my anger breaks. I make a small rampage through New York making sure not to kill anyone. I can’t have her hate me anymore than she already does since I killed her father. I can’t forgive myself for something like that now. 

Still when my brother and his comrades appear I hardly put up a fight hoping that maybe they’re stop siding with their humanity and just kill me. Instead i’m thrown into some cell and I hate my life. 

“Loki,” I hear my brother speak to me. 

I look up too see that his face looks like when he had told me that our mother was dead. 

“Is she alright?”

He shakes his head as he looks at me, “No, she’s barely holding on. Though we ask her if she’ll see you and she only seems to grow worse. Though I hate to say this, but the only one that can ease her pain is you, brother. This girl needs you more than anything.”

I nod my head as I look at him with sadness, “I wish too see her, but I know that in truth I can’t. If I do I will lose control of myself. I might hurt her. You saw my cell after mother had died. I feel as if I could do far worse if she dies and I see it all happen. Where I can’t do anything to help her… What would become of me? What would become of her?”

“That is why Loki that we had Stark’s technology too help us.”

 

Through as a hologram I appear in Mira’s room as she gasps for air. I move towards her wishing I could hold her hand. Though when she looks my way her body calms down and the gasp stops too a small amount of wheezing.   

“Loki, you came. You came I so.. I’m so glad I get too see you one last time,” she reaches for my hand and I reach for her, but her hand passes through the hologram. 

“I’m sorry. I caused a bit of a problem and I was locked up. Though I know that no one was killed in my small tantum I had thrown. Though I wish be here in person.”

Thor walks through my projection as he sits in a corner of the room. 

“Why does he have to be here?” Mira asks me a bit tired. 

“He’s here too keep us both calm,” I joke with her causing her too smile. 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I think my time is pulling near.”

I hold back my tears as I force my magic into the projection so I can take her hand into my own, “No, don’t you dare say that too me. You are too live a long happy and complicated life with me alright. You have too promise me. You have to promise to stay with me forever. Remember I said you wanted that.”

Though Thor had gotten up when I had done that spell he still stood silently in his corner and it seems that Mira had even forgotten he was there. 

“Fine… I promise that I will spend all of time with Loki until their is no such thing as life,” she is able to speak out clearly without any wheezing. 

I look at Thor as I shout, “Let me out. Please let me out. I have to be with her. I have to physically hold her. Please, brother. Please let me do so. I have to hold the woman I love.”

In those words Thor is purely immobilized by shock and Mira’s face can simply be said filled with utmost joy hearing me say those words.

“You love me,” she gasps out. 

I nod my head, “Yes, I have fallen in love with you… from the second when we had met a year ago and you called me a blundering fool. Though when I got to spend time with you the last 6 months means the world too me.”

She smiles and I watch as the machine she’s hooked to does that flat line sound.

In my cell I start breaking everything that’s around as I even try to escape from the cell… I think they made it just for me. As I try to break through Rodgers shows up and unlocks the door. 

“Trust me when I say a man should be with his love in their last months.”

“Thank you,” I manage to say as I teleport to Mira. 

I shout her name as I see her. I rush to her side and I start to chant her name like it’s a life line to my sanity and too her life.I grab her hand in my own and I focus on a life force tie spell too her. I focus as much as I can. I focus as I try to tie my life force with her. So if she dies I’ll die and when I die she’ll die. She’ll age like me. 

I hold my breath as I feel someone pull me away from her as they say, “Loki, let go of her she’s gone.”  

I shake my head as I shout, “No, I won’t let her go. I can save her. I know I can. I have to save her.”

I let my emotions take the better of me as I use them too power this spell hoping that they’re put more power into it. I hold my breathe as I work the spell hoping that I can save my angel. I feel arms pulling on me but I refuse to move. I won’t move. I'll never move. I promised her I’d never leave her and I broke that. I shouldn’t have listened to her. I shouldn’t have listened to her selfish and childish whims. 

Mira’s POV

I open my eyes to see that I’m wearing a white dress and I’m in a meadow.

“Is this real? I’m really dead?”

I hear someone shout my name and I look around, “That sounded like Loki. Why do I hear him saying my name?”

“That’s cause he wants you to live. I can’t blame him. I’d wish that I wouldn’t get too see you until you’d be an old grandma with grandkids and great grandkids,” I hear my mother speak to me. 

I smile as I jump into her arms. I can’t believe it mom looks the same as she had when I was 6 when she had died in the car accident. Next too her is my father looking like he wants to die… which I don’t think can happen since we’re already dead.

“Sweety, you’re flat lining, but you’re not dead,” my father tells me.

“How?”

A large oval appears in front of us and soon it’s an image of Loki crying as he chants my name. He looks like he’s trying to do something too bring me back to life. 

“Why? Why is he doing this?”

“That’s cause when god's met their other half they refuse to let them go no matter how long they’ve known them and how they treat them. Though Loki had killed me I don’t hate him. Instead I pity the poor boy. He let his mind be twisted by hate and loneliness. He doesn’t seem to understand very much about the world. Though I hate the fact that you seem to be his other half… his soul mate if I must say that you two are perfect for each other. At least before you let the illness take over everything almost destroying who you really are. That boy though he kept a small piece alive.”

A small ball of light floats in front of me and I hear Loki’s voice chanting a spell. He sounds desperate more than the picture of him chanting my name.

“I can’t leave him like that… Can I?” I ask them as I look back.

My parents nod their head, “Sweety just grab the ball of light and repeat after him too the best of your power before you life truly runs out.”

I nod my head and repeat him luckily I’ve been studying ancient languages like old Norse since I was helping in the museum for fun.

Loki’s POV

I’m pulled away from Mira, but I keep chanting the spell hoping that it’ll just work. It has to work. Without thinking I send a chair into the wall breaking it into tiny slivers. 

“Loki, calm down. Brother, snap out of it. Mira… she’s glowing.”

I look at her and I can’t help but too let out the breath that I was holding. Did my spell work?

I hear a slight voice say, “If you're hurt our daughter, god or not we’ll come and kick your ass young man.”

I almost want to laugh, but when I hear a slight groan and then my name come from the angel’s lips I run too her side knocking my brother down.

I take her hand in my own, “Mira. Mira.”

Her head turns slowly over too look at, “Loki, can you stop chanting my name save that for another time that’s private.”

I smile at her as she looks at me. This feeling that I have is all I need when I’m with her… is all I need ever. It’s odd that I had changed, but yet I still have to say I still hate humans…. Just not the one in my arms. She’s not even human in my eyes she’s my angel.

“Alright, as long as you promise never leave me like that again.”

She smiled as she nods her head, “Alright, you do the same. Next time I tell you I don’t ever want too see you just say, ‘too damn bad I’m staying.’”

I nod my head as I brush tears from her eyes. I know their tears of happiness I know this cause I think I might be crying to. Ugh, the god of mischief lowered too such a level. I hate it, but at the same time it’s not so bad as long as it’s just for her. 

  
  



	2. Pt. 1

**_Part.1_ **

Loki’s POV

It’s been quite the 6 human years since I brought Mira back to life. Since then her cancer had disappeared from the face of the planet. Shortly after that we had moved in together and a year to date tomorrow we had married. for the last week though Mira has a bit moody and is testing how much I really love her. We’ve been fighting a lot and today is no different from the second we woke up she kicked me out of bed onto the cold floor and wrapped herself up in a blanket ordering me to get her something to eat since she hasn’t been feeling all that well.Though since I love her and I’ll do anything for her I got out of bed made her some porridge. I also had gone out to buy her favorite frozen yogurt for when she started to feel better. 

I sigh as I sit in the living room wondering what to do next with my day. I don’t want to be far from my wife and queen so I wonder back into our bedroom. Only to find my wife curled up in a ball crying as if she was in pain. I pull her too me and soothe out her hair. She calms down and I realize that I’m a bit hungry. I hate to get up and leave after just calming her tears, but she made the room of no food in bed which I follow… too the T after what happened when someone was eating other than the dining room or living room. 

As I start making something Mira must have woken up cause when I turn around I find her too be right behind me. 

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Making something too eat would you like some?”

I don’t know why that’d piss her off, but the way she glared at me she bites, “Do you have too ask me. You should just know.”

I sigh as she’s right I do know, but I’m trying too be nice too see if she has any thoughts on what she’d like to eat. 

I again get barked at my my wife as she says, “Well... “

“I’m not sure what’s put her in such a mood, but I break a lil as I say, “I’m making some soup, but if you don’t want anything I make then make something yourself. It’s not like I’ve been trying my best to keep you happy for the last 6 years.”

“Why the hell did I marry such a ass like you?”

“Cause you love me,” I answer with a straight voice but I let a little anger slip through. 

She must of sensed it and something I learned after I first started to court her is she’s a scary person to anger. Sure she was human before, but she seemed too had picked up some of my magic and such from the spell I had done to intertwine our life forces. 

I’m thrown against the wall as she says, ‘Do you dare get angry with me? I’ve been through hell and back and one thing I’d like is you of all people don’t let your anger off on me. You owe me so much as that.”

“I wouldn’t be angry if not for the last week you’ve been treating me as if I’m a slave more than a husband, an equal partner in life. If you want to treat me that way then I’ll just head out to give you some time to yourself.”

I easily make up a small suitcase as I head towards the door and I feel a hand pull on my wife. 

She’s crying as she looks at me, “Loki, I’m sorry. Please, don’t head out.”

I sigh as I look at her, but I sigh as I shake my head, “I’m sorry. Mira, you need to calm down and I don’t think you can do that with me here. Look, you should call up your friend, Sarah or something, and have her take you to the hospital to get checked out. I’ll be back tomorrow so i can take you out. It is our anniversary.”

She smiles as she looks at me, “You remembered.”

“It’s our first anniversary as husband and wife, but I made sure that we got married the day that I had saved your life. The day I brought you back too me. It was a way to mark the anniversary where you became the most important person in my life too me.”

She smiles as she slowly lets go of my hand, “Alright, but be here by the usual breakfast. I’d like to see you first thing in the morning.”

I nod my head as I lean down and kiss my wife’s forehead, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow morning with your favorite tea and fruit since we’re out of both.”

She smiles as she looks at me and touches her forehead. 

 

Too believe that I’m at the avenger’s base is hard to believe, but as long as I keep myself in check when Mira and I have fights I’m allowed too stop by here. The first 3 years of this deal was a bit awkward for everyone, but when you first move in with someone you love there’s a large problem in finding common ground on things… Well I guess that goes the same with courting people as well.  Still everyone at Shield and Avengers is pretty used to me now though if I do anything counted as wrong or evil they said they’d lock me up and if needed Mira. So for all of this I’ve been on my best of behavior. Worried for my wife and lover. 

I sigh as I hear Thor asks, “What are you doing here, Loki?”

“Mira’s sick and rather upset with things right now. I’m giving her some time to calm down. Though I’m too be home in time with her for breakfast.”

Thor looks at me smiling, “Be gods, Loki, I never would have guessed there would be a day that I’d see you like so.”

“Me neither, brother, but Mira is my wife and queen and I know that I’d do anything for her. Maybe the greek mythology about the god Zeus had split humans in half so they are never complete.”

“What is that?”

“Ohh… Dear brother you are definitely more muscle and no more than brain.” Though my words were not as harsh as they once were they still would hold. 

I hear a Jane speak up, “Thor, I told you this story not that long ago. Still it was said that the Greek god, Zeus, had originally created humans with four arms and legs and two faces. Fearing them they were split into 2 condemning them to spend their lives looking for their other half. So your brother is saying that she is his other half and from what I’ve known of his past which little to none.”

I nod my head as I walk away thanking Jane for explaining too my brother once again on something even though he’s a complete idiot. Still she has been a great help whenever Mira is sick or I need… help. 

“Oh… Jane, can you check to see if Mira had called Sarah or even take her to the hospital yourself for me?”

She smiles as she nods her head, “Of course, I have grown too care about Mira, much like a sister.”

I nod my head as I smile slightly too Jane knowing she truly thinks so. 

I sigh as I enter the small room I have for myself here though it’s more like a prison cell mostly cause when I get into a fight I’m known to act out. Though I haven’t killed someone since I met Mira about 7 years ago. I throw my hands behind my head as I lean against the wall as I pull out Mira’s favorite book by William Shakespeare,  A Midsummer Night's Dream.

I smile as I open a small ring box of a ring in black gold embroidered in diamonds, but it shapes a flower with a aquamarine in the middle. I know she hates jewels cause of the idea of them being soaked in figurative blood. So I had the ring made, but I used magic to put the jewels in place. 

Though the necklace doesn’t match I got a beautiful locket in black gold with an opal with a picture of the arwen which is a part of celtic backgrounds which about 50 percent of her family is from while the other half maybe more is from Norse though she knows more celtic than Norwegian.

[ (An Arwen Symbol: it symbolizes the balance of human nature) ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f5/0b/e5/f50be5e411ef37f1a7f84e592f6decd7.jpg)

She even has the celtic tree of life tattooed on her arm with the words, ‘I can live with or without you’. It’s absolutely beautiful and matches her wonderfully. I sigh as I place them in front of me. I smile as I place the necklace inside it’s box inside a gift bag and the ring in my pocket of my jacket. I smile as I also place the card I had bought her as well with a heartfelt message in it for my queen. 

I wonder what dress she’ll wear. Though she has no need to she works as a doctor saying she wants to save people’s lives and in her little free time when she’s not reading or writing in her journals she’s helping with medical research.  She’s a rather busy woman putting Stark’s and my dear brother’s woman too shame. She’s solved my issues in the last 6 years. Though she wasn’t counted as a brilliant person after tying her life too my own not just receiving the art of magic she also had gained great intelligence. 

I lean back my head setting the book down thinking just how much my wife has changed since she was brought back to life through my magic. It’s surprising to know that her spirit was not twisted but slowly her red hair had started to turn pure white not that I’d say anything about it cause she looks absolutely stunning though she does dye it back red every once in awhile. her caramel eyes with gold flecks though the gold is more noticeable to those who hadn’t already noticed such. Not that I care. I wonder what color her hair will be tomorrow. Not that it really matters she’s beautiful no matter what she looks like. I know cause she’s tried to trick me with her magic and I simply fall for her even more. Though part of it is the trickery she’s mastered in the art of magic. She loves causing trouble which makes me love her even more. She’s very talented in coming up with ways to play pranks or simply get out of things. I smile as I think back too all of them and think that she’s a perfect fit for me. 

 

I look at my phone at my wallpaper of a photo Mira’s friend Sarah had snuck when she had snuck into our room too find us wrapped in each other’s arms though you can tell we might not have any clothing on at all. Damn, I must really love her. I smile at that thought wondering when we’re going to try to start a family. I’d love to see what our children could look like. Would you have her eyes or hair or even her face. Would they look like me at all or with any of our features? All I know is I’d love them in any way I can and I’ll protect them for as long as I can. If anyone tries to hurt my children in anyway I’d ignore the rule of hurting or killing people. I’d gladly accept my punishment. Ugh, I’m too tired to stay up after most of yesterday and last night cleaning.  I thought maybe there was something in the house that was making her sick so I cleaned every surface and trust me there was a few stink places. 

 

I wake up to find that I have messages from all over the place the most are missed calls from  Sarah, Jane, and even Mira. My first instinct is to shoot up and call Mira.  Though Jane is at my door by the time I have everything and I’m about to head out. 

“Ohh, thank god you’re still here. We’ve been looking for you. Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah, I’ve been really exhausted and I guess I caught on that sleep I’ve been skipping out on taking care of Mira. Why is there something wrong with Mira?”

“Loki she’s in the hospital. They didn’t go until I dragged them late yesterday.”

“Is she alright? Is the cancer back?”

“It’s better if you  go to here now. She’s in room 210 at New York General. If I were you I’d just teleport there.”

I nod my head as I pop in too get her favorite non caffeinated tea and also pick up a bunch of mixed fruits that she loves.  It’s not even 5 minutes after Jane told me Mira was in the hospital that I’m at her room’s door. I knock as I hear my wife tell me I can enter I walk in with my simple gifts also with the small bouquet of primroses and pure red roses.  As I enter I notice that she had changed from the hospital gown and it now wearing a simple long sleeved dress. She’s wearing a long necklace that has something that looks like a small ladder and peacock feathers hanging down from 2 sides of it. 

On her neck is a small choker that has the norse symbol for me, Loki, hanging from it on a small pendant.  

She is slipping her feet into a beautiful pair of white heels with black lace that is in the front and the back of it. 

She looks at me with a small smile, “Loki, what are you doing here?”

“Jane and that told me you were here.”

“Oh… It was nothing they just were running a few tests to see why I was sick.”

“Did they tell you why. Yeah, they said it was nothing but a stomach bug.”

“That’s great. Do you want to head home before tonight?”

“What’s tonight?”

“Our anniversary is tonight and I have a reservation at our favorite restaurant as we do every year on this day.”

My wife smile as she pulls her simple black shoulder bag, “Let’s stop off at home so we can have our start of the day a lot more simple. Though these flowers are beautiful. I love them and it was very nice of you too get me all that fruit and a tea.”

“I got a decaffeinated one for you since you’ve been trying to stay away from it lately.”

I smile at her as she takes the tea. I slip the fruit into a small bag and I take her purse as I slip it on my arm. 

Before we leave my wife takes her purse back as she looks at me, “I can carry my purse and the flowers. You on the other hand can carry the overnight bag.”

I smile at how she doesn’t want my image too be tarnished not that I can’t make people think I’m scary in a matter of seconds. Not that I care too much anymore. I take my wife’s hand in my free one. 

I take her so I can check her out of the hospital. They tell me that they will send me the bill in the mail and I simply nod my head only wanting to take my wife home. 

**_Part. 2_ **

Mira’s POV

I was surprised to see my husband at the hospital luckily I had asked everyone to keep the reason why a secret, but we all had a freakout when they had asked me to stay the night. Yet when loki showed up with my tea, fruit, and a bouquet of flowers I think I fell even more in love with him. he even goes too carry everything for him, but I don’t need him to he is supposed to be evil. There’s also the reason that he said I treat him as a slave and I don’t want my husband too think I think of him as so. 

I look at the flowers in my hands as I slip into my car glad that Jane had Sarah drive it here yesterday after they said they wanted me to stay. 

Also too know that he is sticking to a small tradition we had created, but he also seems to have done something else. 

Though I’m sad that today my hair decided that it’ll be white and I can’t go and dye my hair for a while…. maybe I can use some fun magic. 

Loki’s POV

When i get Mira home I cook her up some breakfast. Which is rather simple her favorite blueberry, banana, and strawberry pancakes. Trust me it took forever how to cook these the way she likes. Though i need to get her busy for when the guests arrive. Though I’m sure she forgot all about them. They’re too get here around lunch and leave around 5 shortly after my plan is to take her too our reservation that’s at 8. I set our dinner back a bit late cause I’m not sure when we’ll be able to kick our friends out of our apartment. Also though if it’s early enough I know a  romantic carriage ride she’s been wanting to do for years, but mine will be far superior. 

My wife looks at me around noon and asks, ‘We’re supposed to have guests correct.”

“Yes, it’s surprising how many people said that they’d be here and they’d take care of everything. If not I know magic that’ll be our scapegoat.”

She nods her head as she looks at her dress from the hospital, “Well I’ll go with this dress cause then I won’t have too change 3 times today.”

“You’ll look beautiful in anything, love.”

She looks at me with a teasing face, “What if I was naked?”

“Only in front of me or whoever it is that delivers a baby but I’d still want you covered as much as they’d let you.”

I watch as my wife start to chuckle as she pats my cheek, “Of course. I’m glad your like this Loki, but please read up on the modern world until I’m ready to leave here.”

Not that will be anytime soon so I guess she’s right. I sigh at the thought at how quick I could read through everything though if I plan to have children I should probably start reading up on care and such. 

 

Soon our home is filled with family and friends it’s nice seeing everyone again at a time like this. I don’t think of them of anything but nuisances, but Mira would like me too think of them as family if anything. So I try with what I can. We smile as we let people in and all I want to do is push them out and most off the tallest buildings in the world with no way out. Yet my wife’s reaction would probably destroy me in one way or another. 

I sigh as the party goes on with mindless chatter and people asking questions about children though most have cringed when it’s brought up. I guess the thought of a little me running around makes a few of them sick too their stomach or something. Though the thought once again in the last day I can’t help, but to smile at the idea that of a lil Mira/me running around. I can’t help too wish that maybe that is why she was sick. 

My wife looks at me as it’s called to order that we open presents. We slowly open them and soon they look at us waiting for our presents for each other. Should I really give her my present in front of them like this. I sigh as I think I could as least give ther the necklace with the arwen on it. Though I don’t want my wife too give me a present, but at the same time I know of all kinds of presents she can give me. 

“Alright, I’ll give her one of the presents I had gotten her,” I pull out the small gift bag and hang it too my wife and she smiles happily and shyly. 

I go too hand her the bag and I look at her, “Close your eyes.”

She gives me a look as she sighs, “Fine, but no weird stuff.”

I give her a wicked smile as I answer, “You know there are no promises.”

She giggles as she looks at me, “Alright, fine. I trust you… for now.”

I chuckle as I pull the card from the bag and make her hold it and then grab the necklace so I can place it around her neck. I had placed a photo of the 2 of us inside the locket. 

“Alright, you can open your eyes,” I tell her. 

I had done a spell to create a mirror in front of her. She looks happy as she places her hand on her neck. 

“I love it. I don’t feel like my first present will level up too it.”

She hands me a small jewelry box with a shy smile on her face. 

I open the box too see a pocketwatch. I look too see that the Norse symbol for Lock is carved in it, but not without being over a celtic knot of the tree of life. I slowly open it on one side of it is a photo of the two of us on our wedding day and just the month and date of the days that mean the world to us. The day that I’ve had so much coincide with our lives for the last 7 years of our lives. It is also like a lot of other smart watches. 

“It’s a wonderful gift… Where did you get it?”

“A friend of mine sells specialty items like this. I just remember breaking that one pocket watch of yours and no one wanted to fix it cause it was so old.”

I chuckle at the thought it was shortly after my ‘birthday that she had done that. 

“It’s a lovely present and I love how you personalized it just for the two of us. It’s perfect especially from my perfect wife.”

I hear people awing and I remember that there are people here. I sigh as my wife sets her head on my chest. HEr reaction makes me smile as I let her look away from me.  This is not what I’d like to be made up of our special day together, but I know that she likes the attention that she’s been in need of after being sick. Today she seems too much better after everything. Well whatever happened at the hospital she must really be feeling better. Though they had given her some kind of medicine. So all in all today isn’t going so bad except picking my wife up from the hospital first thing in the morning. 

I sigh as I look at my wife and our friends. 

“Can you guys give a small speech?” Jane asks. 

Mira smiles over at her shyly as she says, “Sure, I’m okay with giving a small one. SO umm… I’d like to say something then,” she lifts a glass of water seemly not wanting any alcohol coming over her cold, “about my wonderful husband. I don’t even know how to start. I guess like my wedding being thankful for Loki. Loki even though he had helped to throw me in a fire years back he still saved me from an even greater one. i was sick and dying it was getting more and more painful and I was scared beyond all means. Yet there was someone that seemed like he’d never give up on me. Even though our relationship as ‘friends’ back then was seemly a lie only based off a name he grew on me.  Even after I finding out who he is I couldn’t help, but too love him. As these years have gone by I can’t help, but too keep loving him the way I do. Truthfully since our 2nd year together I always wondered what if would be like when we have kids together and this last year of being married everytime I get sick or I miss my monthly thing I get so excited… though nothing has happened yet I’m still excited as if I just found out I am. So too this last year with my loving husband that people can’t believe how he is around me. Too me he is my knight, my king, and my doting husband. This is all I need to know in life. I know that he’ll love me and when the time comes he’ll love our children just as much.”

I smile at my wife as she looks at me. I pull her close too me again as I kiss her forehead. 

I sigh as I take my wine glass and smile, “I guess it’s my turn. Truthfully I’m not sure where to start. I guess I have to say since the first time I met Mira I’ve always felt like she’s my other half. Which sounds creepy to me every once in awhile I would feel like a stalker. Yet when I got to spend time with her I fell in love with each passing moment. My time was spent thinking of her and slowly I found myself changing. Before I knew it the idea of killing someone was far from my mind unless it was too protect you. As more days have gone by I have found myself captivated with you and falling in love with your beauty all over again each and everyday. I thought love especially one like ours was just one of those stories from that you love so much. Stories that you live for. in fairy tales you always get the happily ever after. I thought after find out about my life I’d never get anything like that. I’d be like Hades thrown to the side and I guess kidnapping his wife I’m not all sure about,” everyone laughs, “Though too me I know that I am like Hades. People warn her about me and wonder and are just confused by our relationship. Though if you truly knew how much we can change and how we act around each other you’d know we’re a perfect match,” I lift my glass as I smile brightly at my wife, “Now I have to say too my wife, my princess, and about all my queen you are all I need in life if I ever lost you I don’t know what I’d do. I’d search too the end of the universe and dimensions just too find you once again. So I’d like for everyone to raise their glasses in honor of my loving wife, Mira.”

Everyone does a weird spell of mixture so Mira and my name in  a mixture of two us. Just the idea of children always has me bouncing at the wall, but also have my stomach filled with nervousness. I’m a god of mischief in most people’s eyes and I’m been told i’m nothing but evil… what if I can’t treat them right. Would I be like my own father? Not caring and willing outcast them from the entire family. Ignoring my children as if they’re nonexistent or if I have more than one just paying attention too one of them.

I sigh as I look at my wife as I take her hand in my own and hold onto it nice and tight. 

She looks at me as if she knows what I’m thinking as someone asks, “So kids… when are you guys going to do so?”

We look at each other surprised by the sudden question not sure how to answer, but something on Mira’s face tells me something odd. Though I brush it off for the moment. I’ll ask her later in private. 

Still we eat a lil bit and soon we basically kick our guests out of our place so i can get ready for our date. 


	3. Pt.2

Mira’s POV  
I was surprised to see my husband at the hospital luckily I had asked everyone to keep the reason why a secret, but we all had a freakout when they had asked me to stay the night. Yet when loki showed up with my tea, fruit, and a bouquet of flowers I think I fell even more in love with him. he even goes too carry everything for him, but I don’t need him to he is supposed to be evil. There’s also the reason that he said I treat him as a slave and I don’t want my husband too think I think of him as so.   
I look at the flowers in my hands as I slip into my car glad that Jane had Sarah drive it here yesterday after they said they wanted me to stay.   
Also too know that he is sticking to a small tradition we had created, but he also seems to have done something else.   
Though I’m sad that today my hair decided that it’ll be white and I can’t go and dye my hair for a while…. maybe I can use some fun magic.   
Loki’s POV  
When i get Mira home I cook her up some breakfast. Which is rather simple her favorite blueberry, banana, and strawberry pancakes. Trust me it took forever how to cook these the way she likes. Though i need to get her busy for when the guests arrive. Though I’m sure she forgot all about them. They’re too get here around lunch and leave around 5 shortly after my plan is to take her too our reservation that’s at 8. I set our dinner back a bit late cause I’m not sure when we’ll be able to kick our friends out of our apartment. Also though if it’s early enough I know a romantic carriage ride she’s been wanting to do for years, but mine will be far superior.   
My wife looks at me around noon and asks, ‘We’re supposed to have guests correct.”  
“Yes, it’s surprising how many people said that they’d be here and they’d take care of everything. If not I know magic that’ll be our scapegoat.”  
She nods her head as she looks at her dress from the hospital, “Well I’ll go with this dress cause then I won’t have too change 3 times today.”  
“You’ll look beautiful in anything, love.”  
She looks at me with a teasing face, “What if I was naked?”  
“Only in front of me or whoever it is that delivers a baby but I’d still want you covered as much as they’d let you.”  
I watch as my wife start to chuckle as she pats my cheek, “Of course. I’m glad your like this Loki, but please read up on the modern world until I’m ready to leave here.”  
Not that will be anytime soon so I guess she’s right. I sigh at the thought at how quick I could read through everything though if I plan to have children I should probably start reading up on care and such. 

Soon our home is filled with family and friends it’s nice seeing everyone again at a time like this. I don’t think of them of anything but nuisances, but Mira would like me too think of them as family if anything. So I try with what I can. We smile as we let people in and all I want to do is push them out and most off the tallest buildings in the world with no way out. Yet my wife’s reaction would probably destroy me in one way or another.   
I sigh as the party goes on with mindless chatter and people asking questions about children though most have cringed when it’s brought up. I guess the thought of a little me running around makes a few of them sick too their stomach or something. Though the thought once again in the last day I can’t help, but to smile at the idea that of a lil Mira/me running around. I can’t help too wish that maybe that is why she was sick.   
My wife looks at me as it’s called to order that we open presents. We slowly open them and soon they look at us waiting for our presents for each other. Should I really give her my present in front of them like this. I sigh as I think I could as least give ther the necklace with the arwen on it. Though I don’t want my wife too give me a present, but at the same time I know of all kinds of presents she can give me.   
“Alright, I’ll give her one of the presents I had gotten her,” I pull out the small gift bag and hang it too my wife and she smiles happily and shyly.   
I go too hand her the bag and I look at her, “Close your eyes.”  
She gives me a look as she sighs, “Fine, but no weird stuff.”  
I give her a wicked smile as I answer, “You know there are no promises.”  
She giggles as she looks at me, “Alright, fine. I trust you… for now.”  
I chuckle as I pull the card from the bag and make her hold it and then grab the necklace so I can place it around her neck. I had placed a photo of the 2 of us inside the locket.   
“Alright, you can open your eyes,” I tell her.   
I had done a spell to create a mirror in front of her. She looks happy as she places her hand on her neck.   
“I love it. I don’t feel like my first present will level up too it.”  
She hands me a small jewelry box with a shy smile on her face.   
I open the box too see a pocketwatch. I look too see that the Norse symbol for Lock is carved in it, but not without being over a celtic knot of the tree of life. I slowly open it on one side of it is a photo of the two of us on our wedding day and just the month and date of the days that mean the world to us. The day that I’ve had so much coincide with our lives for the last 7 years of our lives. It is also like a lot of other smart watches. 

“It’s a wonderful gift… Where did you get it?”  
“A friend of mine sells specialty items like this. I just remember breaking that one pocket watch of yours and no one wanted to fix it cause it was so old.”  
I chuckle at the thought it was shortly after my ‘birthday that she had done that.   
“It’s a lovely present and I love how you personalized it just for the two of us. It’s perfect especially from my perfect wife.”  
I hear people awing and I remember that there are people here. I sigh as my wife sets her head on my chest. HEr reaction makes me smile as I let her look away from me. This is not what I’d like to be made up of our special day together, but I know that she likes the attention that she’s been in need of after being sick. Today she seems too much better after everything. Well whatever happened at the hospital she must really be feeling better. Though they had given her some kind of medicine. So all in all today isn’t going so bad except picking my wife up from the hospital first thing in the morning.   
I sigh as I look at my wife and our friends.   
“Can you guys give a small speech?” Jane asks.   
Mira smiles over at her shyly as she says, “Sure, I’m okay with giving a small one. SO umm… I’d like to say something then,” she lifts a glass of water seemly not wanting any alcohol coming over her cold, “about my wonderful husband. I don’t even know how to start. I guess like my wedding being thankful for Loki. Loki even though he had helped to throw me in a fire years back he still saved me from an even greater one. i was sick and dying it was getting more and more painful and I was scared beyond all means. Yet there was someone that seemed like he’d never give up on me. Even though our relationship as ‘friends’ back then was seemly a lie only based off a name he grew on me. Even after I finding out who he is I couldn’t help, but too love him. As these years have gone by I can’t help, but too keep loving him the way I do. Truthfully since our 2nd year together I always wondered what if would be like when we have kids together and this last year of being married everytime I get sick or I miss my monthly thing I get so excited… though nothing has happened yet I’m still excited as if I just found out I am. So too this last year with my loving husband that people can’t believe how he is around me. Too me he is my knight, my king, and my doting husband. This is all I need to know in life. I know that he’ll love me and when the time comes he’ll love our children just as much.”  
I smile at my wife as she looks at me. I pull her close too me again as I kiss her forehead.   
I sigh as I take my wine glass and smile, “I guess it’s my turn. Truthfully I’m not sure where to start. I guess I have to say since the first time I met Mira I’ve always felt like she’s my other half. Which sounds creepy to me every once in awhile I would feel like a stalker. Yet when I got to spend time with her I fell in love with each passing moment. My time was spent thinking of her and slowly I found myself changing. Before I knew it the idea of killing someone was far from my mind unless it was too protect you. As more days have gone by I have found myself captivated with you and falling in love with your beauty all over again each and everyday. I thought love especially one like ours was just one of those stories from that you love so much. Stories that you live for. in fairy tales you always get the happily ever after. I thought after find out about my life I’d never get anything like that. I’d be like Hades thrown to the side and I guess kidnapping his wife I’m not all sure about,” everyone laughs, “Though too me I know that I am like Hades. People warn her about me and wonder and are just confused by our relationship. Though if you truly knew how much we can change and how we act around each other you’d know we’re a perfect match,” I lift my glass as I smile brightly at my wife, “Now I have to say too my wife, my princess, and about all my queen you are all I need in life if I ever lost you I don’t know what I’d do. I’d search too the end of the universe and dimensions just too find you once again. So I’d like for everyone to raise their glasses in honor of my loving wife, Mira.”  
Everyone does a weird spell of mixture so Mira and my name in a mixture of two us. Just the idea of children always has me bouncing at the wall, but also have my stomach filled with nervousness. I’m a god of mischief in most people’s eyes and I’m been told i’m nothing but evil… what if I can’t treat them right. Would I be like my own father? Not caring and willing outcast them from the entire family. Ignoring my children as if they’re nonexistent or if I have more than one just paying attention too one of them.  
I sigh as I look at my wife as I take her hand in my own and hold onto it nice and tight.   
She looks at me as if she knows what I’m thinking as someone asks, “So kids… when are you guys going to do so?”  
We look at each other surprised by the sudden question not sure how to answer, but something on Mira’s face tells me something odd. Though I brush it off for the moment. I’ll ask her later in private.   
Still we eat a lil bit and soon we basically kick our guests out of our place so i can get ready for our date.


	4. Pt.3

Loki’s POV

Finally everyone is gone and Mira has slipped into our room to get dressed for tonight. Though my wife hates it I use magic to change into a simple suit. I go over too my jacket and pull out the ring box and smile wondering if my wife will love it. Though I she has told me that no matter what I’d give her in love she’ll treasure it. I sigh as I flip on my winter jacket on over my suit jacket. I then pull out the green and white striped scarf that my wife had gotten me. I sit down as I wait for my wife to finish up with getting ready.

As I’m waiting for her I can’t help but too hope she will end up wearing the Jitrois dress that I had gotten for her. A dressed based off ancient Norse clothing. My wife has a few different dresses from this line more so looking like it belongs to some movie villain than my angelic wife, but hey they do look nice on her. 

I smile as I watch her leave our room wearing the white and black dress from the Jitrois line. It fits her perfectly. Her hair is the bright white her hair is down, but it’s pulled into the back in small strands. 

I smile as she goes to sit on a chair as she pulls out a nice pair of black and white heels. 

She looks at me brushing back her natural but dark makeup and ruby red lips. She looks beautiful she seems to get more so at every single passing day. 

“How do I look?”

“Marvelous. You’re beauty just keeps on shining ever so bright.”

“When did you become so romantic and cheesy?” my wife teases as she wraps her arms around my neck. 

I chuckle as I move them away and hold out her coat, “After the first chick flick you made me watch.”

“I did not make you,” she defends and I simply lift an eyebrow and she starts to stutter.

“Using magic to tie me too a chair was making me.” I look at the time and realize it’s not even five yet. 

“What are we too do, Loki? You tell me to get dressed and it’s hardly 5.”

“Well I got ballet tickets too the Swan Lake and I know how you feel for those. Though we could teleport to see a classic chinese theater.”

I watch as she smiles as she looks me in the eye, “That sounds like something we can try in the morning for now lets just think of tonight.”

I smile as I give her a quick kiss on the lips and we head out the door too our mercedes that I got for her. Though she hates driving more than anything I’m not sure why since she’s practically immortal now. Though the idea does have a scary affect on my mind. Though the warm feeling in my hand tells me other wise. 

As we sit in the traffic I ask my wife, ‘What’s your favorite kind of magic?”

“Fortune…. is what everyone else calls it reading items and people. I can see into the past and sometime the future. Though reading other’s minds is sometimes fun to do, but gods and super soldiers seem to be in an area where it doesn’t work.”

I nod my head, “Well with you I’m an open book besides surprises.”

She smiles as she looks at me, “That I know, but that’s cause you don’t know any better to lie to me.”

look at her confused, “I know better than to lie to you. I haven’t lied to you for over 6 years.”

“Still not a good time to bring any of this up right now.”

I nod my head as I sigh trying to figure out what the heck she means. Not that I care too much unless it’s hurting her. I don’t think I’ve really lie too her these last 6 years. 

 

The play went smoothly and we made it perfectly on time to the restaurant for our reservation. When we sit down we order without the menu and I order one of my favorites that has grown on my wife. When it gets too our table I pour our glasses and slide my last present to my wife. 

“Loki, what’s this?”

 “It’s the last thing I bought for our anniversary. I say the design and thought of you,” I tell her as she slides the box open. 

“Loki, where did the gems come from?”

“Don’t worry I used magic to secure them without them being soaked in blood.”

She smiles as she looks at her simple black gold wedding band and she slides it on over it. I watch my wife smile over at me and I can’t help but too feel the glow of the happiness i’ve given her through such a gift. 

I smile as I grab my glass of wine and take a sip proud for my choice, but I frown a bit as I watch Mira avoid her wine and grab her water to drink from.

She grabs something from her purse and hands it over too me. 

“What is this?”

“I’m sure you know I already lied about the hospital,” she states.

I nod my head as I place my chin in the palm of my hand, “Of course, but I also wondered what would bring you to lie about what is really wrong? Last time You collapsed you were dying. So please tell me you’re pregnant and not sick again.”

She blushes at the word pregnant and her eyes darkened at the words sick and dying. 

She grabs a small box rectangular box and hands it too me, “Here.”

I open it too see a small white stick that shows a positive sign and under it is a sheet of paper. I scan over it and I look at my wife.

Mira’s POV

WHen I had gone to the hospital they did all sorts of tests, but I already knew what was wrong with me after my freak out on Loki earlier that day.I had done a pregnancy test before my friends arrived, but before I could say anything I collapsed. 

When I woke up my friends were gone told to go home and leave me in the hands of the doctors. I still had a hint of worry about my cancer and if it was still somewhere inside of me. If so could it harm my baby. I used magic to wipe the doctor's memory of my results and put in the fake ones of some stomach flu. The nurse that was working in that part of the hospital I knew from a while back and I knew she’d cover up for me for the moment. 

I decided when Loki and I were alone I’d tell him the news. 

 

After holding in my lies I get to see my husband's face light up as he realizes that we get what we’ve been wishing for the last year, a child.

Loki’s POV

I smile at wife as I take her hand in own, “I’m so happy to know that you’re pregnant and we’re too have a child. Though from what I know why did you have too give me the stick you peed on.”

She nods her head as she looks my way, “Cause it’s something people do. I feel the same way. I knew you’d love this part of your gift. Though I was worried at first I still had remnants of the cancer somewhere, but they had done a blood test too see if I had any factors of such and I don’t. I was scared. I didn’t want to tell you until they sent me a message with the news. I know that what happened to bring us together had forced the cells away, but what about children we have.”

“You don't’ have to worry about that. I made sure that I had erased all cancer and such illnesses from your genetics too make sure that nothing could happen to any children we’d have.”

She places a hand on her mouth and asks me, “When?”

“Shortly after I proposed to you. I wanted you too make sure that it’d never come back or affect others.”

“And you didn’t tell me,” she says.

“I thought you knew we talked about it after you got better so I studied all the spells I knew so I could find something to make sure.”

She nods her head almost looks disappointed in herself for forgetting, “Even so shouldn’t you have told me anyways. It’s my life not yours. It’s my body and not yours.”

I sigh as I look at my wife, “Of course I know that. I just thought since we had already talked about it it wouldn’t really matter all that much. I shouldn’t have done that though and had talked to you.”

She smiles as she looks at me, “Good, now that you know that how about we enjoy our dinner and see how everything goes.”

I nod my head and sit back moving our hands so that the waiter can set our orders down in front of us. As we eat we eat in peace with a slight conversation going not that we really need one. 

As we finish up with our dinner we ask for a slight desert prolonging our free time outside of apartment. She spends most her time working in her office while I write at home. It’s nothing big and I use a fake name and all. Though I feel bad that I do get paid a large sum, but I do have a person that goes to signings and everything. I mean how would people react that the big bad Loki is writing murder mystery novels.  Though if they did people would question if the murders and such were real, if anything the sales might rise. 

I shake off the thought thinking I”ll just have to work rather hard too make sure that my wife will be comfortable through her pregnancy and with raising our children. 

I smile as I pay the bill and take my wife’s hand in my own. 


	5. Pt.4

Loki’s POV

I sigh as I flip through yet another book of Asgardian history hoping to find something of how this pregnancy will affect my wife, but like it has been for the last few years. I have yet to find anything useful about the pregnancies. All I want to know if there’s any oddities that I need to worry about. There’s stories of short pregnancies and painful ones, but there's none that I know of. 

Though my wife seems to be angry about most of the time. It started with her anger and anxiety slowly rising, but in the end she’ll always end up apologizing and crying. Luckily after her first fit of anger they told her that she should work from home. Both of us are okay with that cause some of her magic keeps on going out of control not that she even has been trying to use any. Yet for one reason or another she always ends up using magic either on purpose or accident I don’t know. 

“Mira, I’m back from the store,” I call out too my wife hoping her head will pop up around the corner. 

I sigh as I enter the kitchen and use magic to get the groceries into our home. As if summoning the groceries in her I did too my wife as well. 

“Loki, what the hell,” she shouts at me and I can’t help but to look over her wet naked body. 

“It’s not like I tried to. Was it a shower or bath?”

“it you must know I had just gotten into the bath…. Would you like to join me?”

I smile as I snap my fingers; the groceries are put away, garbage is tossed, and my wife and I are in the bathroom naked. 

“Loki, what have I told you about using magic around me while I’m pregnant?”

I sigh as I kiss her forehead and lead her back to our jacuzzi bathtub, “I’m sorry. I didn’t try either times today. I just wanted to be naked not in the bathroom and naked. Though it’s where we were heading anyways.”

“True, but still I’m not sure how it’d reflect on the baby.”

“Yeah, but neither of us have been very good at controlling anything about ourselves.”

She chuckles as she looks at me as she wraps her arms around my neck as she moves closer to me. She moves her fingers through my hair as she smiles with only love in her eyes. 

“Mira… I’m sorry if all of this has been causing issues for you,” I can’t help but to say too my wife. 

I think of something that I had once heard that love can change a man. Though I’d only do so too make the woman I love happy. I feel as if this can be hurtful to her having to change her whole way of life. I feel as if it’s all my fault for everything that has been happening to her. 

I feel my wife’s fingers make me look up at her, “I do not blame you for anything and you have nothing to be sorry for. This was what we’ve been hoping for we had no idea what was to come of anything from me being pregnant. Though I may blame you when I finally I give birth.”

“I heard women tend to say some cruel things too people while giving birth especially during their first ones.”

“Let’s not talk about that right now. We are alone finally no one is hanging over us like they have been the last 4 months.”

I smile as I place a hand on my Mira’s stomach as we both can already feel the baby moving with our magic excited for when we don’t need it. 

I sense a lovely smell coming from my wife and I bury my nose into her neck. I run it there and she simply starts to giggle. 

“Loki, stop.”

 

I wake up in bed in the morning placing my hand on her stomach and hope that yesterday wasn’t to hard on her though she did enjoy every bit of it. 

“Loki, my waist hurts,” Mira groans as she rolls over too look at me with a pleased smile on her face. 

“I know love I can feel the pain coming right off of you. How about we go shower since we moved everything to here last night?”

Mira sighs as she rolls over looking away from me, “i don’t feel like it.”

“Mira, I’m sure you’re sweaty and all. You should keep up perfect hygiene for the baby.”

“I know but my whole body hurts and it’s not all cause I’m pregnant.”

“Well you seemed to like it a whole lot last night. What if I carry you to bed too the shower?”

“Fine, but if you dare try anything you’ll regret it.”

“I know love, but you also know that you gotta love everything else that’s going on.”

She snorts as I carry her too the shower. I set her down inside and turn the water on, “Do you want me to join too help out or do you want to stay out still?”

“Ugh, it’d be nice for you too come in too help me clean up it’s a bit hard to move. The doctor did say I’m a bit big for someone as far as I am.”

“Who knows maybe you have twins. Though it’s a pain having too only trust the Avengers and such.”

“Well who else are we to tell though if the pregnancy is different from the usual if it’s not then if we have another well go to the regular doctor no worries.”

I climb into the shower to help my wife stand up and wipe off her legs and such when we were finished with the shower. 

“Loki, ugh this hurts,” Mira whines out as she stands.

“What’s hurting?” 

“My stomach it hurts. Loki, I think I need to go to the hospital, now!”

I grab my wife as I think, “I’m sorry I need to do this.”

“Just do it.”

I teleport us to Avengers HQ which isn’t that far from our home. 

“Is Dr. Kim in?” I yell on top of my lungs. 

I hear running down the hall and I rush my wife over there. I can only sense the pain that she’s in. I can feel her pain and I can’t tell where it’s from. All I know is it’s around the area of her uterus. 

“Mira, please what’s wrong with Mira?” 

I feel a hand on my shoulder, “Brother, please calm down. Dr. Kim, will help your wife. So if you could let’s go grab something to drink.”

I nod my head as I follow my brother too the cafeteria in the building.

“You seem so docile, brother, is it that you don’t care for your wife?”

I don’t stop myself from punching my brother with all my might sending him through the nice glass window that we’re sitting by. 

I teleport over to him and I grab his shirt as I yell in his face, “Do you have any idea what’s going on? This could all be my fault? I’m the one that put her in this condition if I didn’t meet her she wouldn’t be going through all of this.”

“Brother, if she didn’t meet you then she would more than likely be dead those 6 years ago.”

I slam my brother too the ground as I look him straight in the eyes, “Do you have any idea what she’s been going through her pregnancy? Through most of it she’s been in some kind of pain mentally and physically. Just last week she cut herself with a piece of glass cause her magic lost control. She got in a fight with me and she started to lose her temper. The mirror broke and slashed her arm. It just kept bleeding I freaked out seeing her bleed I forgot that I could heal her or at least treat her wound. For all I know her using magic could have harmed the baby and her.”

“Loki, you know that you think too much. She might have been originally been human, but after you saved her as the days pass she becomes more Asgardian. Using magic does not harm the fetus or else we’d have all kinds of issues though the stress from her moods changing can affect her. Brother, calm down let's go inside and see how Mira is doing?”

I sigh as I sense that Mira is still in pain and I know it’s cause of a different reason as before. I teleport to where Mira is and I’m stuck behind a glass door watching as blood is seen. I hold my breathe as I can hear my wife shout for me cause she’s scared and cause she’s angry. 

I spot Tony and he looks at me confused, “Loki, what are you doing out here. You should be in there with Mira, she needs you.”

I feel a push and I’m rushed to change clothing and I go too my wife’s side as she’s being told to breathe. 

“What’s wrong with her?”

“It seems she’s giving birth and there’s no way we can stop it. Loki, we had told you the baby seemed to be larger than it usually would be at this time. It seems that somehow the baby grew a lot faster than we thought he or she would. Mira is basically 9 months pregnant right now.”

I brush my wife’s hair away from her face as I smile, “Love, did you hear that we get too meet our child a lot sooner than e planned.”

She nod her head, “I know. I could have told you that thought it’s cause the placenta detached from the wall before I could give birth that’s what caused the pain.”

I brush my wife’s hair out of the way as I kiss her forehead, “Focus. Remember we’ve been spending the last 4 and a half months preparing for them.”

“Them. Please no twins right now.”

I chuckle as I look at my wife’s face, “So we never decided between the names.”

She looks at me as she does her breathing, “You want to do that right now?”

“Well it’ll distract you from the pain and it’ll help me out with that cause all I’m getting from you in waves is your pain. That’s why I was worried when I saw the blood.”

“I know. Ahh, Loki when this is done remind me too kick your ass.”

“No problem love, but you realize that we do have a connection that we can sense things, especially each other’s pain and emotions.”

She sighs, I Know so you’ll feel this whole giving birth thing, but it’s not your body.”

“I know, let’s just breathe and meet our little angel.”

She giggles a small bit before she squeezes my hand and I hope that they have some kind of shielding cause pain and anger makes her magic the most uncontrollable.

 

Finally I sigh as I sit in the chair that they had brought in for me and I sigh as look at my baby boy in my arms and look over too see my wife holding our baby girl. She had already feed the boy so he’s a bit wiped for the moment. I look over at Mira when I feel a large amount of tranquility coming from her. Though she’s fallen asleep the hold she has on our daughter is one a skilled mother would have. I smile as I look down at my two girls. 

I look up when I see my brother and Jane come into the room. 

“Wow, twins congrats Loki.”

I smile as I look down at my children and a feeling of cold air comes through the room and his skin gives off a hint of blue while his sister is still a perfectly normal cream color. 

“They’re going to move her to the small apartment that I have here. It’ll help her get use too all of this. Also we can bring the kids it’s just Dr. Kim is going to be on call incase anything happens.”

“I bet Mira is happy about that.”

“Yeah, right now the spare room there is setup to look like a hospital nursery for the kids, but it’s so odd for me. Though Mira had been uneasy about the babies before she gave birth. Sure they’d be here, but still if anything happened to them she’d probably be far scarier than I’d ever been New York would look like a child’s tantrum.” I watch them shiver as I look at them, “Mira had a mutant gene before I met her. Now it seems that my magic has awakened something from inside of her. So I’d keep her happy at the moment and make sure the kids are safe.”

I shut my mouth as my lil boy moves a bit and I smile down at him moving him too his little hospital crib. I look back at my wife as I gently take my daughter from her mother so I can place her in her crib so we can move my wife. Though they had asked if they wanted personal to move the children’s cribs and my wife’s bed I tell them that Thor and Jane can help me. Though the rest of the Avengers want to help and I don’t argue with them. I take my wife’s bed while Thor and Jane takes my children’s cribs. 

As we make it too the small apartment we move the kids too the respective room for them and I take my wife from the bed and move the equipment hooked up to her too our bed. Though I think I might sleep on the couch until she wakes up… No, if anything I’ll sleep in the arm chair in the room.


	6. Pt.5

Mira’s POV

_Ugh, I wake up and rub my head as I look around as I see 2 young children running around like maniacs. They’re shouting at each other. I end up laughing as I see a distressed Loki._

_“Love, is this funny?”_

_“No, of course not, but you can’t help but too think they remind us of good old days as children.”_

_“Yes, Thor and I used too be like this,” Loki answers as he looks down._

_“Loki, look at me look at our 2 children. They’re perfect the way they are.”_

_“True, but you know one takes after Asgard and the other is after Giants. I can’t forgive myself for hiding this from them. How can I expect myself to be different from Odin?”_

_I laugh as I take his hand in my own, “You are nothing like your father. You love your children equally even with their differences. Loki, they’re starting to show signs of magic. I think we need to help them train it so it’s under control. Maybe we can even bring them too Asgard too see Thor and Jane.”_

_“There might be the best place to explain where they come from.”_

_“That maybe true, but it’s been many years since i had last been there.”_

_“So what are we supposed to explain about Asgard and the other worlds while being here. Just cause there’s history of you and your brother being here on Earth does not mean that they will believe that such things and places exist in this world. Em and Alex should know about who they are and their history.”_

_“How do we explain the Asgardian and Giant?”_

_“Tell the story of how you saved me with Asgardian magic and how we are all too live happily together,” I answer my husband as I kiss his forehead._

_I look at our children as I take his hand in my own._

_I take in how our son looks like a good mixture between Loki and me. Alexander Arne Laufeyson was born first of the twins. I named him so he would hopefully remember he was born first to be a protector of his little sister. He had gained a dark brown hair that has a large hint of red in it and his eyes are his father’s bright green with flecks of green in them. While his sister_ Emeralda _Frida Laufeyson was born last of the twins. She has her father’s black hair and even greener eyes than her brother in which they remind of of freshly polished Emeralds. I didn’t know what I was going to name her until I saw her open her eyes and her eyes were already the green they are today. her middle name is after Frida who was a loving mother for Loki and I hope that giving my daughter her name will make her half the woman Frida was. Both our children are bright beyond their years and kind old souls. It makes me worry for their future.  They are Asgarian and Frost Giant… are they even a hint of human of what I used to be. Still I shouldn’t worry for that._

_I laugh as my daughter jumps on her brother’s shoulders. Still I jump up and separate them from each other._

_“Loki, do you let them act like this are such an early age when I’m busy with work?”_

_“Love, you always say let them do what they want.”_

_“You’re an idiot. Sweetheart, can you go get us some groceries? I’m gonna have the kids take a bath.”_

_Everything becomes fuzzy when it all clears I’m holding two dead children. I’m crying trying to use my magic to heal them, but it doesn’t seem too want to work. The front door opens to show my husband and soon his warm happy face twists too something of pain._

_“Mira, what happened?”_

_“We were in the bath and whoever it was took me by surprise hitting me from behind. When I came to the children were…” I start crying and I feel my magic start to lose control._

_“Love you need to calm down.”_

_“No, I’m not gonna calm down until whoever did this is in the ground. More than that they will suffer thousands of years of pain and suffering for taking my sweet children. ”_

_I feel something prick my arm to see nothing is there._

_So much pain so much pain. I start screaming and screaming. My babies are gone. How dare they!_

  


Loki’s POV

 I wake up too my wife screaming in pain and angst. I’m not sure what to do especially when my children start to do the same thing. I sense everyone in the building rise in nervousness only those I trust seem to be coming here.

“Mira, wake up.”

Her thrashing start to pull on the Iv that she has in her hand. I try to calm her down so she doesn’t rip it out.

“Mira, love calm down.”

When I see the needle pulled out professionally I quickly place my hands on my wife’s head seeing her dream and I feel my heart twist and shatter in thousands of pieces.

I push my calm thoughts too her projecting what’s happening to her hoping that it’d wake her up. When she seems to stop and her eyes open and she’s looking me in the eyes.

“Loki,” she gasps out as tears rush down her cheeks.  “Loki, the kids,” she starts and I cut her off with a kiss on the forehead.

“What of them? By the way did we ever pick names for them?”

She looks at me as she says, “I thought we picked Alexander Arne Laufeyson and Emeralda Frida Laufeyson _.”_

“No, we had talked of names but we never chose. Those are nice names would you like too see our 2 day old children.”

“2 days… That dream must have been very realistic.”

I look at Star as he reconnects the IV to Mira this time in her arm probably trying to avoid  her sore hand.

He takes out a needle and looks at us, “It’s some pain killer to help her move around plus too deal with her hand. We should probably wrap that up.”

We look down at her hand too see it’s already bruising and bleeding profoundly. I place my hand over it to heal and she shakes her head. I sigh as I see bandages in Starks hands and I swipe it from him as I wrap my wife’s hand thinking I’ll try to heal it while she’s asleep.

I see a wheel chair and place her in it. Then hook up the IV to a pole that’s attached to the back when she looks back to disagree about this choice I give her a small look.She sighs as she gets comfortable. I push her into the baby's room where Thor and Jane are trying to calm down two fussing children.

Mira lifts her arms signally for them to hand her her babies.

When they do so I push everyone out and watch as she stares at them, “Can you ask Stark if what he gave me won’t harm the kids if I breastfeed them?”

I groan as I think, ‘Of course she wants me to ask such an embarrassing question.’

I feel my wife’s in my head and I know that we’re connected. It’s been like this since the kids were born.

“Stark… Oh Dr. Kim perfect. Mira was wondering with what she’s been given if she can still breastfeed the kids.”

Dr. Kim seems to think as she nods her head, “It should be fine with what he told me he had given her. Though if anything happens I’ll be in my room here you know where that is.”

I nod my head as I turn back to my wife and as I enter the room I tell her the news and she tries to maneuver so she can pull her gown top off so she can feed our twins. I sigh as I show her that she has buttons in the front as I unsnap them.

I watch as she easily makes it so they both can feed at the same time and I know this will be a problem. Still she feeds them and as she is close to finishing our daughter opens her eyes and they are a beautiful green color already…

“How are her eyes so green?”

My wife shrugs as the kids let go of her breasts finishing with their meal.

I look at her as I know what he dream was of.

“So the names were in your dream?”

“Yeah… Well I had already picked out the name Alexander Arne but I couldn’t pick out any name for a girl but I just knew I wanted the girl too have the name Frida. Mostly cause I knew how important she was too you. She was a wonderful woman and I’d hope that she’d be at least half the woman your mother was.”

“What do your mother’s name?”

“My mom’s name was Esther and my father was named Arnold. I just couldn’t pick those for my first children. I wanted something to deal with my heritage of being Scandinavian and Celtic well the Celtic I’ll pick if we have anymore children.”

I can’t help but too smile as I kiss her, “I can’t wait.”

“Though Emerald works for her with how her eyes look like polished precious gems. She’s beautiful much like you.”

Yeah, we’ll be having problems beating sutors off.”

“If that maybe true that’ll just prove that they are our children.”

“Loki, you know that my dreams usual are premonitions though we’ve avoided a lot of the ones like this that I’ve seen.”

“Yup, so we’ll just have to protect our children and let them know just who they are. We won’t hide who they are from them.”

I look at them as I stroke my son’s hair and my daughter’s, “Even if one is basically a Frost Giant while the other is Asgardian. Do you think it deals with the magic that had been used to keep me alive… save my life?”

“It might, but who cares our children are perfect the way they are.”

“Good choice of words,” she tells me as she leans her head back against my chest as I hug her and our babies.”

“I know. We should fill out the birth certificates.. Though are you okay using that name.”

“It maybe a stain but it’s who you are,” she says as she places her hand over mine.

I nod my head, “We’ll fill out the paperwork in the morning. We all need sleep. The kids need to stay in this room.”

She pouts as she lets me take our children in their cribs, “Though I get them first thing in the morning…. You know you’re gonna be changing their diapers for a while.”

“Yes, I know. Let’s just get back to bed.”

I check to make sure the monitor is still on as I push my wife back to our room and carefully place her on the bed and I crawl in next to her.  

 


End file.
